Hot Mess
by TubbyToastAndTheLemonade-yMan
Summary: No vampires, a piping of drama, with extra yummy fluff and maybe a couple of lemony sprinkles. Bad-ass-ward with a slight dominant side.
1. Disclaimer Description

I do not claim to own Twilight, I am using it for entertainment purposes only. Any song or band I this story is not owned or written by me either, unless stated other wise. This is my idea for a story and I seriously hope you do not steal the idea, though we all know bad ass-ward is extra sexy.

I take a lot of inspiration from Natalia Kills, her style and songs will be most likely mentioned in this story.

Anyway this is a prompt style, short fiction. No vampires, a piping of drama and some extra yummy fluff and maybe a couple of lemony sprinkles. And of course sluts, sexy/dark Bella and .. BAD ASS WARD!


	2. Take It Out

Hot Mess

(I really have no clue where this story is going, its a a short chapter prompt style fic. And I will finish it, I promise)

I watched his long fingers flick across the silver zippo, the unlit cigarette dangling from his plump lips, which were set in a tight frown. The black leather jacket of his was thrown over the Harley seat, which was set at his feet (which I would have guessed to be around a size 12.)

The guy was unmistakeable gorgeous, I had a side on view of him but his hair was a disarray of unusual Copper-Auburn locks.

The sleeves of his fitting white shirt were rolled up on his arms, which seemed to be tattooed from what I could see in the street, which was lit by dimmed lamps.

We were in the run down part of town, the concerts were good though. Everyone needed the type of no bullshit music that was made around these parts...


	3. His Own Shop

Hot Mess

After about 10 minutes of watching his mouth curve around the cigarette (and lusting after his mouth on me) he pulled it from his mouth, dropping it do the floor and putting it out. He picked his jacket up before sauntering across the road.

Some places in town were still new to me, where he was heading was one of them. I figured he must be heading home until he took out his keys and walked into the unlit shop. The sign flickered on not minutes after.

"Corpo Seganto" was written in italics across the lit up sign. Having no idea what that meant, I walked closer to the shop.

The light grey walls didn't really stand out to me, there was 3 places lined up, with a stool and arrangeable chair. One of the stools was more worn and looked slightly tattered. There was also a marble top desk, with yet another stool and three regular chairs lined up across one wall.

My brain didn't seem to kick in until I saw him hang up his jacket, pull on a pair of sterilized rubber gloves and flicked through a book labelled 'design'.

Hot-ward was a tattoo artist. Ungf!

I was never going to speak to this guy unless I walked into his shop and asked for a tattoo, placed on my body by the sexy guy himself.

Was I really considering getting a tattoo done?

A small bell latched on to the top of the door, leading into the shop alerted him of my presence. His eyes didn't lift from the design book until I walked towards the counter. His piercing green eyes finally lifted to meet mine, eyeing me slightly.

"What can I help you with, Miss?"

"Well.. I've been considering a tattoo for a while now, would you mind letting me look through your design book. I'm not actually sure what I want". I knew I was lying slightly, I did know what I wanted.. Him.

After a good few minutes of flicking through pictures, I stopped at one. I assumed it was written in Italian, "Dicono cheuna foto valemille parole, ma mi piacerebbe scambiare un migliaio di sentire unatua."

"Excuse me... What does this one mean?"

Edward, Edward Masen... and it means "They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd trade a thousand to hear one yours."

"Erm, I'm hoping I'm not being too nosy, but what client wanted it".

"It wasn't a client".

"Oh", was my smart ass reply. Before I could do much else he pulled up his left sleeve which must have fallen down.

Looking down at his arm, like I assumed he wanted me to. I trailed my fingers slowly over the tattoo, which I assumed had been done quite a long time ago.

Who had he lost?

(Will Bella get a tattoo, and what do you really think has happened to Edward in the past? Any guesses? Review, Please! :D )


	4. The Pressing

Hot Mess

(I know I'm leaving you all in the dark, but as I have said before I don't know where this story is going to go, It was originally a one shot idea that I decided to make into a prompt style fiction. I don't even know myself, what is going to happen)

I couldn't believe I was actually thinking of getting this done, marking my body for life seemed a little drastic to meet/talk to a guy who might not even find me attractive. But I was going to go ahead with it.

The tattoo on his left arm made me want to get to know him and his dark demons that over clouded his past.

Edward decided this would be a good time to turn on the radio.

"_Yesterday you were in front of me,  
>Woke up this morning.<br>All of a sudden you're a memory"._

"I know what I want", I spoke softly.

"I don't have any other appointments at the moment, as its 9 at night would you like it right now".

"That would be fine, I want this one", I pointed towards the Chinese symbol with the name 'Renee' written underneath.

After he sketched the trace and put another clean pair of gloves on, he gestured for me to sit in one of the chair.

"Where would you like it".

I gestured towards the back of my neck.

As he prepared my skin for the needle that would mark my body, with an important message he spoke to me, so I wouldn't freak out , probably assuming it was my first tattoo.

"So, any particular reason for the Chinese symbol meaning 'Renee', Girlfriend perhaps?".

"Oh god no, I'm straight.. and its my mothers name".

"Does she know you are getting her name tattooed on you?"

I cleared my throat. "Erm, no.. she passed away when I was seven".

"I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have pushed".

"No, no.. its all right".

"Okay, I'm ready if you are".

I nodded my head, the needle pressing against my skin.


End file.
